Many optical fiber connectors can achieve efficiency of coupling only through complex designs requiring meticulous adjustments. As such, they are more suitable for laboratory experiments than for field use. Production costs are very high. Other optical fiber connectors lack convenience of use and may not allow for removal and replacement of the optical fibers. There has been a need in the past for an efficient optical fiber connector which will interconnect a number of optical fibers and function in a way very similar in which an electrical connector joins a multiplicity of electrical conductors.